Iwasuna 岩砂
Iwasuna is a coastal beach town with a beautiful, unobstructed view of the skyline. Built entirely on a foundation of hard packed sand, the town is at high risk of being washed away entirely by a tsunami or hurricane. Being a relatively small town, Iwasuna is calm and peaceful. It is located on the southernmost beach in Yonda, a short train ride away from the Great Swamp. Citizens Not much goes on there except for training sessions with the local Gym Leader. Occasionally, a boat will anchor at the dock and drop off a few passengers bound for a nearby city or town. Every once in a while, however, there is a real show that goes on, a treat to all the people living there. Every so often, a young ambitious trainer will challenge the local Gym Leader to a battle. When this happens, the whole town comes out to see the spectacle. Gym As described by Clay: "Wow... It looks amazing!" I announced, seeing the facade for the first time. Yami, exausted, sat down against my new Gym, right next to the large, light grey double doors. The front of the building was rectangular with a roof shaped like an elongated arc. It was primarily made with rectangular bricks with uneven surfaces that were painted a reddish brown color, giving it the appearance of a rough cliff face. The building was cornered with small bricks, the same color as the doors. The edge of the roof was trimmed with the same light grey. I pushed open one of the doors and walked into the Gym, Alya's feet slapping on the slate tile behind me. The front room of the building was sort of a cross between a lobby and a waiting room. It was a large rectangular room, the front and back walls being twice the length of the side walls, all of which were painted the same color as outside. On both the left and the right of the room, there were couches along the wall that bent around the corner of the room. In front of each of the couches, there was a coffee table. Centered in the middle of the back wall, there were two open doorways about 3 feet (~1 meter) apart. After looking around the front room (and trying out the couches, admittedly), I walked through the doors at the back, into a large room with a 16 foot ceiling (5 meters). This room housed four half-sized practice fields, arranged in a 2 field by 2 field square. Most of the floor was concrete (wouldn't be wanting a fancy floor material to be ruined by claws, fire, or anything else, really), but the fields were made of packed clay, three feet (~1 meter) deep hopefully, but I had no way of checking. At the back of the room, there was a large open doorway. The doorway stretched backward into a sort of hallway, with smaller doorways on the right and left walls. Walking into the hallway, I approved that those smaller doorways lead to staircases up into the stands surrounding the main field. The seating of the stands were more like one large staircase wrapping around the whole room (much like in a colosseum). The lowest stand was 7 feet (2.1 meters) off the ground. My footsteps echoing, and Alya's echoing even louder, we walked into the main arena. The field itself was regulation size and made of limestone chunks filled in with soft mortar so that if the field were to crack, it would be a simple job of replacing the mortar. If it was built to specification, the limestone would be five feet deep (1.5 meters), but again, I had no way of checking. Ecstatic to see my plans come to life, Alya and I walked back out though the linear layout of the Gym, admiring everything once again before exiting. Vehement about the new building, I exclaimed to Yami, "It's perfect! I can't wait to put it to good use!"